


Nocturnal Impulses

by Lapis_trashqueen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, Moicy, Moircy, Trans Female Character, Trans!Angela, Trans!Moira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_trashqueen/pseuds/Lapis_trashqueen
Summary: Angela and Moira are working late and need a nap. They end up sleeping together then end upsleepingtogether.





	Nocturnal Impulses

Angela had been working on a project with Moira for about two months. During that time they had butted heads regularly, but when they weren't they were making incredible progress. Even when they did argue the anger only seemed to push them to work harder. It was in these moments of back and forth, discovery to argument, Angela and Moira began to develop feelings for one another. To both of their surprise and unbeknownst to the other. 

Part of pushing themselves harder was staying up increasingly longer to continue working. This was one of those such nights. Angela has been up well over 24 hours,and Moira had been up the same if not more. Angela had certainly stayed awake for longer periods but tonight it was weighing on her. 

While cleaning some test tubes Angela began to drift off and dropped a test tube into the sink causing it to shatter.

"Oh!" Angela gasped as she bolted awake. 

"Getting tired are you?" Moira asked from her nearby station. Having been distracted by the noise. 

"I'm afraid so" Angela replied, dejected. 

"Hmmm, well I suppose we have been pushing ourselves rather much this past week. I'm actually starting to feel it too." Mused Moira.

"Perhaps if I were to take a nap for a few hours I'd be able to keep going. I feel like we're so close to a breakthrough." Angela said as she began to clean the broken glass from the sink.

"We definitely are close." Moira contemplated. "A nap certainly couldn't hurt." She paused and thought for a few moments. Having made up her mind she spoke. "If you want, the couch in my office folds out to a bed. It's quite comfortable as it were. I was going to take a nap soon myself, but I see you could use it more."

Angela was shocked by this offer, and wore a look of surprise. A slight blush rising in her cheeks. "I... I thank you for the offer, but I can go sleep in the medical wing. You can sleep in your own bed." 

"Nonsense, that's all the way across the base, and my office is nextdoor. I can wait to nap." The geneticist replied. 

"Oh I don't want to impose." Angela said.

"It's really no trouble at all." Moira was beginning to get annoyed now.

"I really don't want to get in the your way." Angela tried sheepishly. 

Moira was even more annoyed by this. "If you're so worried about me then we can just share the damn bed!" Moira snapped. 

Angela didn't reply. 

Moira looked away. Hiding her own blush from Angela when she realized what she had said. 

"What?" Angela asked even more surprised. 

Turning back to look at her Moira said, "You heard me," this time she was much quieter almost as if she was afraid of those words. 

"Well I guess if it's big enough for both of us, and you don't mind, then that would be okay." Angela's blush was back and even stronger.

"It will be able to fit us fine, and I did offer so why wouldn't I mind?" Moira looked away again as she said this. 

"I guess it's settled then." The blonde replied.

"It is. You finish cleaning and I'll set these so we have the results when we wake up." Moira gestured to the test tubes at her station as she spoke. 

"Of course." Angela said as she finished cleaning. 

When they were done they headed to Moira's office. Once inside Moira pulled the couch into its bed form and retrieved two pillows from the closet in the room.

"Which side would you prefer" Moira asked while handing a pillow to Angela.

"This side will be fine." Angela said as she placed her pillow on the side closest to the wall. 

Moira placed her pillow on the other side. Both doctors took their shoes and lab coats off. After Angela had gotten into the bed Moira turned off the lights and laid down next to Angela. 

"Thank you for this." Angela said before letting out a yawn.

"It's truly not a problem. Now get your sleep." Moira replied. 

Though they both were nervous neither let it show. Soon they both were fast asleep getting their much needed rest.

Hours later Angela woke up feeling warm and relaxed, almost safe even. She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Moira. This wouldn't have been an issue if they hadn't fallen asleep facing opposite directions. What made matters worse was that Moira wasn't simply facing Angela, she was cuddling her. One arm and one leg draped over Angela. Angela felt something else against her. Something hard and warm pressing into her from Moira's crotch.

The thought that Moira had a erection was enough to start to arouse Angela. 

In her shock, and arousal Angela moved enough to wake Moira but not enough to break from their contact.

As Moira came to and looked at Angela she became increasingly alarmed at the situation. 

"Good morning, sleep well?" Angela let out unsure of what else to say.

"Ah... Um... I'm terribly sorry." Moira said as she moved away from Angela. 

Angela giggled. "It's okay, you're actually pretty comfortable. 

Moira looked embarrassed. "Oh... um... thank you. I'm used to sleeping with a body pillow, you see. I'm still sorry I didn't mean for that to happen." 

Angela let out another giggle. "Honestly it was nice, one of the best naps I've ever had. It's been a while since I slept so close to someone. Maybe next time I'll be the one to cuddle against you," Angela giggled, but didn't know where that last line came from.

"Is that so?" Moira raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Angela. 

Using her new found confidence Angela got into the same position Moira was in. "Yes, do you not like it?"

"I suppose it's comfortable enough." Moira began. "Angela, what's that pressing into me?" She continued after a brief pause.

"To be fair yours was pressing into me first." Angela playfully remarked. 

Moira looked at Angela then down at her body then back to Angela. Just realising that she was erect. Moira paused for a moment lost in thought about Angela, her arousal beginning to grow.

Angela's confidence started to waiver. "I'm sorry I'm not sure what's come over me." She said as she started to let go of Moira. 

Moira grabbed Angela's arm and looked her in the eye. Angela stopped and stared at Moira. The two of them laid there looking in the other's eyes not speaking for what felt like minutes. Moira's eyes trailed to Angela's lips, and Angela followed suit soon after.

Angela opened her mouth to speak. Before any sounds could pass her lips Moira was pressing her mouth to the blonde.

After Moira pulled away from the kiss Angela was dumbfounded. 

Moira looked concerned and darted her eyes away. "I-"

Before she could say anything more Angela was kissing her back. Moira sank into the kiss and wrapped her arm around Angela. 

When their tongues met Angela let out a soft moan into Moira's mouth, and Moira sucked in a deep breath through her nose. 

Angela began to loosen Moira's tie and unbutton her shirt. Moira put both arms around Angela and her hands wandered to the bottom of Angela's long sleeve shirt. Fingers brushing the soft skin under her shirt caused Angela to stop momentarily and take in a sharp breath. 

Moira moved Angela so the smaller doctor was straddling her. Angela finished with Moira's buttons and pulled away to look at the redhead and her modest black bra. 

"You're so beautiful." Angela sighed. 

"That makes two of us." Moira replied looking up at Angela in admiration.

Angela helped Moira remove her shirt and while Moira was sitting up she began lifting Angela's shirt as well. As the fabric lifted Moira kissed Angela up her body.

When the shirt was passed Angela's breasts Moira paused to give each one extra kisses. Both women were now shirtless, Angela in a light pink bra with a some lace around the edge and Moira in her black bra. 

"Exquisite." Moira breathed before returning her lips to Angela's. Now kissing again Angela reached for Moira's pants, Moira instead moved to Angela's bra. 

Both their hands made quick work of the others buttons/claps. Once she had taken Angela's bra off, Moira began to work at Angela's pants. Angela pulled Moira's pants down as far as she could and went to work on Moira's bra. 

Now braless Angela moved to help Moira remove her pants. Moira didn't bother keeping Angela's panties on as she fully undressed the woman she had been lusting after for so long. Angela's dick bounced slightly after the fabric had released it.

Angela didn't give Moira time to take her image in as she went to remove Moira's pants as well. Angela starred as Moira's cock was freed, licking her lips in anticipation. 

Moira looked down to Angela as the blonde slid further down to better take Moira's dick in her mouth. 

"Ah." Moira moaned as Angela's lips and tongue wrapped around her head. 

Angela began to slowly tease Moira licking at the tip before putting Moira in her mouth only to take her out again, and repeat.

Moira's moans continued to grow in frequency and volume as Angela teased her relentlessly. Moira reached hand to caress and pet blonde hair. "You're exceptional." She breathed out.

Angela hummed in appreciation to the touch and kind words. She took hold of Moira's sex and removed her mouth. "That makes two of us." She smirked before returning to the blowjob. This time she stopped her teasing and bobbed up and down Moira's length. 

Angela used her hand to stroke as she sucked up and down. She moaned as she began to take Moira further and further into her throat, until her nose touched the small patch of red hair at Moira's base. 

"Fuck." Moira let out under her breath as she rolled her head back.

"Mmmmm." Angela hummed in delight as she removed the cock from her mouth. 

Moira brought her head down at the sudden loss of warmth from her throbbing erection.

Angela climbed up Moira and began to kiss the redhead. Angela began to rub her cock against Moira's. The sudden rubbing caused Moira to moan into Angela as their tongues played in each other's mouths. 

Moira grabbed Angela's hips her nails slightly digging into Angela. Moira used her grip to grind Angela against her adding speed and pressure as their cocks rubbed against each other. They continued to kiss while occasionally letting out moans which became more frequent as they continued to grind. 

Angela held Moira tightly and enjoyed the shots of pleasure she felt as they went on. Moira's moans of pleasure only helped to increase Angela's enjoyment, and the same was true for the redhead. 

Moira's hands began to wander up and she let off the kiss and pushed Angela so the blonde was now on her back at Moira's side. 

Moira positioned herself over Angela. "I haven't had the chance to taste you yet, my dear." Moira began to crawl down Angela's body leaving kisses and small bites on her wake. The bites caused Angela to gasp and let out a small moan when Moira got to more sensitive areas.

Once Moira had reached Angela's member she wasted no time teasing. She held Angela's dick and began to suck up and down with a hint for the blonde she was only now able satiate. Angela gasped at the sudden warmth and pleasure. Moira picked up speed and Angela began to moan as well as gasp. 

"Oh Moira you're so good!" Angela was able to get out despite her noises of pleasure.

Moira let out as close to a chuckle as she could with her mouth full. Then she took it up a notch and took Angela down her throat. Moira started to swallow, the pleasure caused Angela to stop making any sounds for a beat before moaning loudly. 

A bit more of this and Angela would be over the edge. Moira seemed to realize this too and took Angela out of her mouth with a small pop. 

"Are you comfortable with me penetrating you? Or would you rather I finish you of with my mouth?" Moira asked smiling up at Angela still stroking her cock a bit.

"Oh God yes I want you to fuck me, mein lieb." Angela said eagerly, smiling back to the geneticist. 

Moira kissed Angela's member before letting of and standing up. She walked to her desk pulled out a bottle of lube. Then she dug into her purse and retrieved a condom. 

Angela giggled. "Why was that in your desk drawer?" 

"I have needs you know, Angela." Moira smirked. 

"I appreciate how prepared you are." 

"It's certainly coming in handy." Moira said as she returned to the bed and sat next to Angela. 

"If it's okay can you use your fingers to warm me up before you enter me?" Angela asked while sitting up.

"I would love nothing more than to have you at my fingertips." Moira chuckled. 

"Wonderful." Angela laid on her back and spread her legs.

Moira leaned over Angela and lubed fingers rubbing some of the excess on Angela's rim. Angela hummed at the touch. Moira proceeded to enter her slender finger into Angela's hole causing the other doctor to let out another moan. 

Moira started slow and built up speed as she slid her finger in and out, curling her finger when she was in to hit Angela's sensitive spot. 

Angela moaned every time Moira curled her finger. And let out a longer moan as Moira entered her second finger. 

Moira smiled at Angela as she picked up her pace. Angela began to grind herself into Moira's hand. Moira lowered herself to suck Angela's nipples, switching between the two every so often.

Angela gasped and moaned and ached with pleasure. "Moira, I need you to fuck me!"

"Just a bit of patience." Moira said as she picked the lube up again. It was hard for Moira to apply the lube with one hand while maintaining the pace with her other, but the redhead made it look easy though. 

Moira removed fingers and Angela went quiet at the loss of sensation. However, the loss was short lived. Moira's tip was in place and rubbing slightly at Angela.

"Are you ready dear?" Moira asked coyly.

"Yes please Moira." Angela was on the verge of begging. 

Without another word Moira pushed herself slowly into Angela and leaned in to kiss the blonde. Angela wrapped her arms around the beautiful woman inside her.

Moira let the kiss linger while Angela got used to the sensation of Moira's cock in her. Then Moira pulled back slowly and pumped in and out. 

Angela's moans returned as Moira began to fuck her in earnest, the time between thrust and moans grew shorter and shorter. Soon Moira was thrusting into Angela at a substantial rate, pounding into the moaning doctor over and over.

The earlier blowjob and fingering had Angela about to cum quickly into the sex. "Yes Moira I'm so close!" She gripped Moira tighter.

Hearing this Moira quickened her thrusts as much as she could. " Cum for me my darling." She grunted, exerting herself near her fullest.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yeeeeeesss!" Angela was practically screaming as she was enraptured by her orgasm. 

Moira let Angela ride out her orgasm, but had to slow down toward the end to catch her breath. 

"Can you keep going?" Moira inquired between breathes. 

"Yes but just a second, would you mind if I got on top?" Angela was also breathing heavily. 

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Moira let out another of her chuckles.

Moira pulled out of Angela and laid down. Angela climbed on Moira's lap and positioned herself over Moira's stiff cock, and slowly slid down gasping when she hit the bottom.

Moira waited again for Angela to start rocking her hips and riding her cock before she started thrusting. 

As the two built up speed Moira grabbed Angela's hips with one hand and her dick with the other. 

Moira pumped. hand in sync with her thrusts and Angela moaned more at the combined sensations. 

Moira too started to grunt and moan, her orgasm drawing near. 

"Moira I'm gonna cum again." Angela burst out and continued moaning even more. 

"Me too" Moira grunted and thrust just a bit harder. Moira's moans and grunts were the loudest they had been all night but we still quiet compared to the blonde. 

Moira came first tightening her grip on Angela cock. The redhead struggled to keep thrusting through her orgasm to let Angela get her second orgasm. Luckily it didn't take too much longer. The blondes almost screams returned and a small dribble came from her cock onto Moira's hand.

The doctors stopped and caught their breath a moment before separating from each other. Angela curled into Moira's arms and hummed in utter bliss.

They laid together unspeaking for a few minutes. Until Moira broke the silence. "Well that certainly wasn't the kind of breakthrough I was expecting to make tonight, but I'm thoroughly impressed."

"Maybe it was just the breakthrough we needed." Angela kissed Moira's cheek. 

The doctors fell asleep in each other's arms for a few minutes before cleaning up and getting back to work. 

As they worked they were more efficient and productive than they had been at their best before. Soon they reached their earlier breakthrough, and neared a breakthrough that they hadn't even considered when they started their project.

After they realised this Moira turned to Angela and said. "I believe we'll have to take more naps together in the future, if we work this well after." She smirked at the blonde.

"Is that the only reason? Angela wondered aloud. 

"Merely an added benefit, my dear." Moira smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Angela's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my wonderful and lovely partners for helping me with ideas, betaing, and being supportive as hell. An even bigger thank you for reading this, double points if you read my other work. As always any comments are very appreciated, along with constructive criticism. Leave your transphobic and unhelpful/mean negetive comments elsewhere.
> 
> Also this was written on my phone in the middle of multiple nights so forgive any lingering typos.


End file.
